Yellow Pearl x Blue Pearl One-Shots
by SU Fanatic7152
Summary: This ship seriously needs more love. This is a series of one-shots that I write for the ship. I will take requests.
1. Her Choice

Blue Pearl was desperately running. She couldn't remember exactly what happened. It was all a blur. Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Pearl and her were all together discussing what to do about the colony and the rebels when they were attacked by something. Rebels. They had come out of nowhere and started poofing all the quartzes assigned to protect them.

Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, Yellow Pearl, and Blue Pearl all tried to escape, but in all the chaos Blue Pearl was separated from her Diamond. She dodged and ducked from every weapon and danger until she was, well, she wasn't sure where she was.

Blue Pearl could tell that she was in a place on the planet that had yet to be touched by Homeworld. She was surrounded by many tall trees. It was all so strange to her. She didn't understand this planet. She had never been anywhere without knowing where her Diamond was. She was scared.

A cool breeze blew against Blue Pearl. She hugged herself in an attempt to find comfort. She shook from the cold temperature. Usually she wasn't affected by weather but there seemed to be an exception in this situation.

Blue Pearl leaned against one of the trees and slid down until she was sitting on the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and buried her face in her knees. She waited. She waited for her Diamond. She waited for somebody, anybody, to find her and bring her back to the safety of being a Diamond's Pearl.

Meanwhile, Yellow Pearl had been separated from her Diamond, too. She was now wandering through the same forrest as Blue Pearl was.

Blue Pearl was still sitting there when she heard something swish by. She stood up. She quickly dried away her tears and spoke up.

"Who's there?" Blue Pearl managed to say on a whisper.

A gem suddenly dropped down in front of Blue Pearl.

"Y-y-you!" Blue Pearl exclaimed backing up into a tree.

"It's been a while, Blue," the gem said as she approached her.

"Aside from the few minutes ago when you attacked us," Blue Pearl said trying to walk away.

The gem grabbed Blue Pearl's wrist and pinned her to the tree. "I'm not here to attack you," the gem said.

"You're making that very clear by pinning me to a tree," Blue Pearl said.

"I'm sorry," the gem said. "But apparently this is the only way to try to talk to you."

"I wonder why that is," Blue Pearl said. "You're only the feared renegade Pearl!" Blue Pearl pulled her wrist out of Pearl's grasp and backed away from her.

"Blue," Pearl said approaching the gem.

"Stay away!" Blue Pearl said turning around and trying to run away.

"Wait!" Pearl said grabbing Blue Pearl by her waist and forcing Blue to look at her.

"Let go of me!" Blue Pearl exclaimed.

"I need you to stop being so stubborn and listen to me!" Pearl yelled pinning Blue against the tree again.

 ** _***Minutes Earlier***_**

"Ugh," Yellow Pearl said as she walked in the forrest. "This planet can get so annoying."

Yellow continued on through the woods for a minute or two until she heard someone yell out, "Stay away!"

"Blue?" Yellow questioned out loud. Almost immediately after Yellow heard the first cry, she heard another say, "Let go of me!"

"Yikes," Yellow said as she moved quicker. She suddenly saw a clearing up ahead. She was about to head into it when she suddenly stopped. She hid behind a tree at the sight of the renegade Pearl. She peaked her head out from behind the tree to watch the two.

"What do you want from me?" Blue Pearl said as she struggled in Pearl's grasp.

"I want you to be free and be yourself," Pearl said.

"What?" Blue Pearl said. Pearl let go of her and backed up bit. Blue Pearl rubbed her wrists as she stared at Pearl.

"Yes," Pearl said. "I want to to be free. I want you to join our cause."

"What?" Yellow Pearl whispered from behind her tree.

"Um," Blue Pearl said wringing her hands.

"Please," Pearl said approaching Blue. "You can be so much more than a servant. I know there's more to you than that. If you just…" Pearl outstretched her hand towards Blue. "join us."

Blue Pearl stared at Pearl's hand. She wasn't sure what to do. A part of her did want to be something more, but she was just so unsure.

"No," Yellow Pearl whispered as she continued to watch.

Blue Pearl started to reach for Pearl's hand.

"Wait!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed jumping out of her hiding spot. Blue Pearl and Pearl turned their heads to look at Yellow Pearl.

"You?" Pearl said.

"Yellow?" Blue Pearl asked.

"Blue," Yellow Pearl said. "Don't listen to her. She's dangerous. You saw what she did to all those quartzes."

"I did that for my cause," Pearl said. "Blue wants to be more than some possession. She's not as blind as you."

"Blue," Yellow Pearl said as she outstretched her hand. "Please. Come home."

Pearl put an arm in front of Blue Pearl. "She's not going to be treated like a slave any longer."

"I can speak for myself," Blue Pearl said. She started to reach for Pearl's hand.

"Wait," Yellow Pearl said. Blue Pearl froze with her hand inches away from Pearl's.

"Blue, I know you," Yellow Pearl said. "I know you. I know you want freedom and that you want to be something more. But think about this for a second. We're Pearls. We don't know how to fight and we've never been alone before. If you join her, you won't be safe anymore. You could die."

"Since when do you care if I live or die?" Blue Pearl asked.

"I always have," Yellow said taking a few steps closer. "Please." She outstretched her hand again. "I can't lose you."

"Don't listen to her," Pearl said out stretching her hand, too. "She never cared cared about you. I'm offering you a chance at being free. Don't let her lies get to you."

Blue Pearl looked back and forth at the two hands outstretched to her. She was so uncertain about what she wanted.

Yellow desperately looked at Blue Pearl. She had already lost too much thanks to the war. She couldn't lose Blue, too.

Blue took a deep breath in and sighed. She looked at Pearl.

"I'm sorry, Pearl," Blue Pearl said as she turned and walked over to Yellow Pearl. Blue slightly smiled and took Yellow Pearl's hand. Yellow Pearl smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Blue Pearl. Blue blushed, but she wrapped her arms around Yellow Pearl, too.

"What are you doing?!" Pearl exclaimed. "I'm offering you freedom. All she's doing is bringing you back to your awful life."

Yellow Pearl scowled and held onto Blue Pearl tighter. "You're not taking her away from me, too," Yellow Pearl said.

Blue Pearl turned to where she could look at Pearl, but she still held onto Yellow Pearl. "I'm not leaving her, Pearl."

"Y-y-you're a fool!" Pearl yelled as she leapt up in the sky and disappeared.

"Is she gone?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"I think so," Blue Pearl said.

"We should… find our Diamonds, now," Yellow Pearl said as she let go of Blue Pearl and stated to head back into the woods. Blue followed and caught up with her.

"So," Blue Pearl said as they walked. "You really do care don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Yellow Pearl said.

"You care about me," Blue Pearl said.

"I…I…I…I…" Yellow Pearl said as she blushed.

"Aww," Blue Pearl said. "You're so cute when you're flustered."

"Shut up," Yellow said trying to hide her blush.

Blue Pearl smiled and grabbed Yellow Pearl's hand. "It's okay to care, Yellow," Blue Pearl said with a smile.

Yellow Pearl's face turned a darker shade, but she smiled as she and Blue continued to walk through the woods.


	2. Hidden Affair

"Ugh," Yellow Diamond said rubbing her temples as soon as the door to the room closed. "I swear. That Agate. Thank the stars that you assigned her this remote facility."

"Yellow…" Blue Diamond said.

"Pearls," Yellow Diamond said. "Leave. Give us some privacy."

"Yes, my Diamond," Yellow Pearl quickly said as she grabbed hold of Blue Pearl's arm and headed out the door. Yellow Pearl immediately closed the door behind them.

"Yellow," Blue Pearl said. "What are you…" Before Blue Pearl could finish her sentence Yellow Pearl had pressed her lips against Blue's.

Blue was shocked at fist, and her eyes went wide. After a couple seconds, Blue Pearl closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Yellow Pearl, deepening the kiss.

After a couple minutes, the two broke free from the kiss. Yellow looked into Blue's eyes and smirked. She stroked Blue Pearl's cheek and pushed away her bangs, so she could see her eyes.

"You don't know how long I wanted to do that," Yellow Pearl said.

"Yellow," Blue Pearl said in a whisper.

"What?" Yellow Pearl said. "You need another?" Yellow Pearl started to lean in for another kiss.

Blue Pearl turned her head making Yellow Pearl's kiss land on her cheek.

"Oh, come on," Yellow Pearl said. "It's been forever since we've seen each other, let alone show any kind of compassion."

"Yellow, we have to stop doing this," Blue Pearl said as she got out of Yellow Pearl's arms and backed away.

"What are you talking about?" Yellow Pearl asked.

"We can't keep doing this," Blue Pearl said. "If our Diamonds found out… Oh, stars. Yellow, we could be shattered."

"What's the big deal?" Yellow Pearl said getting closer to Blue Pearl. "It's not like we're fusing. So what if we're having an affair?"

"Yellow," Blue Pearl said. "We're Pearls. We're seen as easily replaceable in everyone's eyes."

"Exactly," Yellow Pearl said grabbing hold of Blue Pearl's hands and held them tightly. "We're Pearls. No one pays attention to us anyway. No one will notice."

"It's too risky," Blue Pearl said slipping her hands out of Yellow Pearl's grasp. She turned to face the wall, so she wouldn't have to see the pain and desperation on Yellow Pearl's face.

"I care about you and your safety," Blue Pearl said. "And I can guarantee that if we keep this up, you won't be safe or cared for."

Blue Pearl suddenly felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Yellow Pearl squeezed her tightly, pressing their bodies close together. Yellow placed her chin lightly on Blue's shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"I can't let you go now, Blue," Yellow Pearl said. "We've come too far. You're the only thing left in the universe that I still care about."

"What about your Diamond?" Blue Pearl asked. "You're always bragging about how great she is. If anything, I'd think that you were in love with her."

"Blue!" Yellow Pearl exclaimed spinning Blue Pearl around to face her while gripping her shoulders. "Don't say that. You know that isn't true."

"Lately, it sure has felt like it," Blue Pearl said as tears started to stream down her face.

Yellow Pearl wrapped her arms around Blue Pearl again and pulled her to her chest. Blue quietly sobbed into Yellow Pearl's should as she stroked her hair.

Yellow Pearl slowly slid down onto the floor, bringing Blue Pearl with her. Yellow Pearl leaned against the wall and held tightly onto Blue Pearl.

After a few minutes, everything was quiet. Yellow Pearl looked down to see that Blue Pearl had fallen asleep in her arms. Yellow lightly smiled and pushed Blue Pearls bangs to the side to see her closed eyes. Yellow leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Blue's cheek.

"I don't love her," Yellow Pearl whispered. "I love you."


End file.
